Forgotten Chapter one
by NeshemaAnneRyoko
Summary: A story of a demon who has always been a monster. He finally escapes his prison and learns of the world that has changed through the eons. When he meets with a teenage boy things start to change and it does scare him.


This is an orginal story that I uploade before but it was broken up so I decided to reload it together.

Chapter One - The cell

Time is something of no use in this place. Every sound echos down through the halls to his ears. The soft whimpers of those in other cells amuse him. Darkness itself feels like a mothers embrace trying to craddle him. Whispers so faint can be heard from his lips.  
"Just wait..."  
His voice giving a cold malace to the words spoken. Another prisoner laughs at him, knowing the man had been here longest.  
"You will stay here for eternity. Just like the rest of us you have been forgotten by the world. We are those of which nightmares seem like childs play."  
His face twitched as looking out of the bars. A faint green glow showing his anger.

"You will die...I will make sure of this.."  
The other man stepped back from his bars, almost not knowing what to think. Seeing the glow from the monsters cell frightened the man. No one in here even knew what this man was truly, he was only called monster. It was a child who started calling him monster almost three thousand years before all this occurred.  
A soft humming stops everyone from making a sound. It kept coming closer as a small light shines brightly. The humming stops as standing in front of monsters cell. He looked up to see a woman with long blonde hair staring at him. Her eyes were a cold icey blue with a tint of gold.  
"Monster...I think it has been long enough."  
Her pale white hand grips the cells lock pulling it off. She tosses it to the ground as the clanking sound echos like thunder through the halls. It was like nothing mattered to this woman as she turned to walk away. Monster rose to his feet almost thinking this was all an illusion. Slowly he opens the cell door, it was pure bliss. His eyes glowed a faint green almost a haunting glow.  
"Now what were you saying?"  
A twisted smile came to his lips appearing in front of the other mans cell. One swift movement of his hand blood poured from the cell. The other man layed on the ground with his gut cut completely opened. Monster let out a laugh leaning down to the blood, getting some on his fingers. He licks his lips then his fingers. Others in prison cells could see the look of ecstacy on his face.  
"Time to die all of you."  
He turned his head as a wave of wind swept through the hall. It wasn't noticable that all of the walls of monsters cell had seals all over them. He stood up seeing light in the distance, it was the woman. She stood at the entrance waiting to see him approach. He could already feel a breeze from outside as walking through the river of blood.  
She only glanced at him as walking through the door. His first sight in so long was old marble stone covered with vines. They bore marks that almost looked like nails dug along them. He lets out a laugh as letting the air embrace him. It was cool on his almost snow white flesh from being in darkness so long. His face looked only the age of twenty-five at most. Monster opened his eyes to see the woman several feet away.  
"So tell me why have you released me?"  
Her icey blue eyes locked onto his face. He couldn't tell if this woman would become his alley or not. Her slinder frame was plainly out of place. The red dress formed to her body leaving barely anything to imagine.  
"Why? Well to tell the truth I wanted to know if you were a true monster. The world has forgotten you and yet a small village in the mountains remembers. They tell of a man who was a demon...that he lived among humans. Tell me are you the man known as Zackeria?"  
She could hear a cold laugh as he place a hand over his face. He lets his hand fall as looking to her.  
"That name...I haven't been called that in so long. You must be one of the Yama (mountain in Japanese) people."  
Her expression went cold hearing him speak the mountain people name. How could he know she was one of them? Her appearence was far from normal for their people. Yama people had golden tan skin with light green eyes and their hair pitch black.  
"How did you know I was a Yama? I bare none of the traditonal traits of theirs."  
He laughs and licks his lips almost like a hungry animal.  
"Your scent my dear. All of the people from those mountains have a paticular aroma. It is the flowers that grow in the valley near the villages."  
She took one step back as seeing him move closer to her. Zackeria smiles as appearing behind the woman. He places one arm around her waist, pullling her tightly to his body. The wind blowing through her hair made every strand gentley touch his cheek.  
"Are you afraid little girl?"  
He leans his head to her neck kissing it softly. Her body tensed under his lips almost making her jump.  
"Yes and also no...I don't know what to feel. I have a name just like you so call me by it. My name is Rose."  
She couldn't stand his lips pressed to her skin. The scent of blood was like a stinch on him. Rose wasn't thinking we pulling away, while hitting him in the face. Zackeria touched his face with a twisted smile to his lips.  
"That wasn't the smartest thing to do."  
Rose could see the lustful eye burning deeper and deeper. Slowly she steps backwards hitting the wall. It was shocking since the space was clear a moment before moving.  
"How..."  
Zackeria walks to her only placing a hand onto her face. His touch was gentle even though it was of cruel intentions.  
"Honestly I've been the one locked in here from the beginning. You would think that someone would know better to think of me as a weak mortal."  
Her eyes searched his face for anything other then cruel intentions. It only showed the hunger that was building inside of him. Zackeria leant close to her lips allowing his breathe to scorch her. Rose didn't have time to react when his lips pressed tightly against her own. Her body tingled down the spine, almost like a faint dream. It was all happening to fast for her to really fight him off. Slowly he pulls from her lips looking to her eyes.  
"Seems you enjoy the thrill of danger Rose."  
The howl of the wind blows pass them both through the branches near them. Zackeria binds her hands above her head. The sight of her struggling almost made him want to smile.  
"You will wish that I was still in my cell Rose. If you had only listened to the stories the Yama people told."  
Her eyes widened as helplessly watching him tear the dress from her body. He looked at the pink bra and panties that were lace.  
"How attractive my sweet little victim."  
His voice was taunting her as pulling the bra from her breast. A faint blush swept over her face, feeling his hand graze the tender flesh. A smile comes to his being able to smell the changes happening in her body. "Stop! Please..."  
Tears were falling down her face to her breast. Her words didn't phase him as he took one of her breast into his mouth. Rose closed her eyes as trying to pull from the binds on her wrist.  
Zackeria pulls back only to see a red light heading towards them. He let out a sigh as looking to Rose. Her eyes were opened now and seemed to be relaxed now, as if safe. The light was getting bigger as approaching. It was many of the Yama people. They heard cries through the winds like their ancestors warning them.  
"Looks like you might get resealed Zackeria."  
A low growl rumbles in his throat looking to a smile on her face. The people in the front could already see faint images standing in the distance. "Damn it...the people still have a connection with the dead."  
He looks over to Rose with a smug smile. Slowly the people can hear a wail that gets softer after a moment. Zackeria dug his claws from her throat down the torso to her crotch. The blood dripped from her body like a rain drops. It was a sight that was heavenly to him, yet he had to leave. Quickly he jumped into the air taking to the branches of trees. Yama people stood over her dead body with horror.  
"It can only be him...he who is unlike any demon ever to be in exsistance."  
The people pulled her body from the binds almost falling to their knees. This was the first time any of them had ever seen such violence.

"Poor little Rose...to bad they came I might have let you live."  
He laughs jumping through the branches more stopping at a river. The tatter pants he wore were enough to make a person sick. It was in his favor there was a traveling young man of the yama heading home. Silence made the boy jump to his feet as hearing nothing not even the water. One blink of his eye and his head lay on the ground. Zackeria pulled the clothes from his body. Slowly he sinks into the river water bathing himself then gets out and dressed.  
"I wonder how much the world really has changed? This will be so much more fun then back then."  
The people of the Yama searched the area only to find yet another dead. It was something they did expect to find. One of the women stops looking to the trees.  
"Even if he is free...we are far from any other people. He will have to wait till his strength is returned before able to leave here."  
Zackeria heard the woman speak true words. It did bother him knowing he was stuck for the moment. The seals that marked the cell walls diminished his power to that of his childhood. It would take several days to aquire the power necessary to teleport. Even when his strength did come it would only be able to teleport a few thousand miles.  
As the sun begun to set time seemed to drag on for him. He found a high ledge that the humans couldn't climb. The night brought sounds of wolves howling as caring for their young. Cool air caresses his face as the first of many snowflakes fall. A young wolf pup looks up from the ledge below him, only to stare. The pup didn't know what to make of this man. Zackeria didn't have tan skin like every human in this area. His skin was a light almost carmel creamy color naturally. He looks down to the pup, his soft green eyes showing brightly. "Not often a wolf pup would stray from their pack to be curious about something like me."  
The wolf pup leans up letting its paws sit right on the ledge of Zackeria's.  
He laughs as the pup smells his foot then growls softly. It was cute when the pup fell back onto its butt. A little puppy yelp was let out looking up to Zackeria. He smiles leaning down and picks the wolf pup up.  
"Looks like you aren't normal for here either. To be a wolf with blue furr isn't average."  
The pup looks to his face then leans into him licking across his cheek. Zackeria smiles more holding the pup in his lap. Snow didn't bother him but the pup did need to be kept warm. Zackeria let his hair fall to the ground. It was was down pasted his feet. The color of his hair was all snow white but the front part of it was green. The pup wrapped itself into his hair giving a playful howl. It was a comfort in a strange way to have a wild animal enjoy his company. Chants echo through the mountain side as the morning sun rises. The Yama people said prayers hoping that Zackeria wouldn't kill more innocent. He didn't bother doing anything that day but get the wolf some food. As the day progressed he examined the wolf with him. It was actually really rare, it could grow to be bigger then a full grown horse. When the next morning came he smiled knowing that he had enough strength to teleport. The wolf climbed into his arms as the scenery starts to change. Warm air hits Zackeria as he places the wolf pup down. He pulls his hair up into a high ponytail. A loud beeping sound coming towards him. He looks over to see a 1981 lincoln town car in the middle of the road. It was blaring disturb's "down with the sickness" which was hurting his ears. The driver pushed open their door standing.  
"What the hell? Can't you hear you stupid dumbass?"  
Zackeria smiled walking towards the man. The driver pulled back getting into his car. Fear had already set into the man as Zackeria tapped the glass window.  
"What is this thing?"  
The driver stared blankly at the question. The man decided to drive off quickly. He stood there looking to the rubber marks on the road. Everything was indeed different of which he needed to learn it all.


End file.
